


yawn

by servicetopthor



Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sex Pollen, Titjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: Steve sighed, his eyes squeezed shut. “I think it was the pills.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704907
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	yawn

Natasha wandered into Steve’s room in the swanky hotel suite Tony rented for their trip to Brussels. She found him in shirt and sweatpants, hair loose and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth as he looked down at his cellphone. He looked up, nodding and muttering something incomprehensible around the plastic stick in his mouth.

“Don’t stay up too late,” Natasha warned. “And don’t walk me up too early.”

Steve made a muffled sound Natasha assumed was a laugh, before he walked over to the bathroom sink to finish brushing his teeth. Natasha followed him, looking around at his toiletries neatly placed around the sink. Everything was normal, Natasha had seen that comb before, and she recognized his cologne, and that was his favorite travel-size shampoo, and—

“What’s this?” Natasha asked when she spotted an out-of-place orange medicine bottle. As far as she knew, super-soldiers had no need for medicine outside of near-death trips to the hospital. It had Steve’s name on it, as well as Stark Industries. 

Steve grabbed it from her. “This,” he said as he shook the bottle, “Is my ticket to a good night’s rest.”

“Sleeping pills?” Natasha inquired.

“I mentioned to Tony I haven’t been sleeping well,” Steve shrugged. “Normal stuff isn’t strong enough for me. He likes it when I owe him a favor.”

Natasha hummed, nodding with an amused smile. “And they work?”

“I haven’t tried them out yet. I probably will tonight,” Steve replied.

“Good. I doubt the EU wants Captain America yawning through his speech on Sokovia,” Natasha said before saluting Steve. “G’night.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Night.”

\---

Natasha was on her feet in a fighting stance before she even had her eyes open when a shout awoke her. She blinked, eyes adjusting to the darkness of her room that clued her into the fact it was the middle of the night. She reached for her bag, pulling out her gun before she slowly opened the door and stepping into the main room of the suite. She immediately saw Steve’s door was wide open. Natasha’s heart skipped a beat, worried someone had managed to sneak in and—

Natasha spotted Steve in the kitchen area, standing at the kitchen with his back to her. She relaxed, gun falling to her side. Still, she remained alert in case Steve was hurt. “Are you okay?” she asked.

Steve jumped, briefly looking back at Natasha with wide eyes. “Did I wake you?” Steve said, his voice rough. “Sorry. Yeah, I’m, uh, fine.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes at Steve as she approached him. She could see a glass of water in his hand. “Why were you shouting?” she asked. She added, in a softer tone, “Did you have a bad dream?”

“No,” Steve coughed out when Natasha reached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Natasha was immediately concerned when she saw Steve’s face close-up. His skin was flushed and he was sweating profusely. She had never seen Steve get sick, she thought it was impossible. “What the hell, Steve?” 

Steve turned away from her, gulping down the rest of the water in the glass. Natasha could hear him breathing heavily when he set down the glass. “Go back to sleep, Nat.”

“Are you sick? Should we—”

“I said I’m fine,” he snapped, turning around to face Natasha fully.

Natasha suddenly worried she was dreaming, for there was no reason she could think of that a sweaty Steve Rogers would be standing in front of her with an impressive erection in his sweatpants.

Natasha glanced up and down repeatedly, each time in utter disbelief. “What the hell is going on, Steve?”

Steve sighed, his eyes squeezed shut. “I think it was the pills.”

Natasha couldn’t help the smirk that crept onto her face. She assumed it was a harmless prank concocted by Tony, but Steve soon doubled over in pain. Natasha’s smile dropped and she rushed to prevent him from falling to the floor.

“You need to go to a hospital,” Natasha said once Steve was safely seated on the couch in the suite’s living room. 

Steve's face was scrunched in pain as he shook his head. “No, I just need to… y’know… and I’ll be fine. Give me some privacy and I’ll—”

“Steve,” Natasha sighed, face falling into one of her hands in frustration. “I can’t leave you here—”

“I’m fine! Step out of the room for a bit, please, I’ll yell for you if the pain gets worse.”

Natasha didn't want Steve's stress to climb any higher, so she calmly walked to the doorway. Barely out of Steve's sight and an easy running distance if Steve did need serious help. Natasha tried to politely focus elsewhere when she heard the breathy sounds Steve was making as he... Well, Natasha was trying not to focus on that, only her friend's well being. 

Ten slow minutes passed, according to a clock nearby Natasha, before Steve went silent. Another minute passed before he asked, "Nat, you still there?"

"Yes," Natasha replied with a steady voice. "Are you okay?"

Steve hesitated to reply. "It's not working. I can't..."

Natasha assumed what he was talking about. "Can I come back in?"

"I... I guess so."

Natasha walked back in to find Steve still sitting on the couch. His face was redder and sweatier. Notably, his sweatpants and boxers were pulled down to reveal a huge flushed cock begging for attention. Steve was staring down at it with a stern expression. 

"Does it hurt?" Natasha asked, keeping her gaze on Steve.

"Not really," Steve said. "My hand felt nice, y'know, but it wasn't enough."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "You need more stimulation?"

Steve nodded guiltily.

Natasha would have sex with Steve under less ridiculous, more mutual circumstances, if she could have chosen how their first time together would have happened. For now, she'd have to settle for a sloppy blowjob in a hotel so they could both go back to sleeping. Natasha walked over to Steve and dropped to her knees. Steve gawked at her as she batted away his hand, grabbing hold of Steve's cock.

"Nat="

"If you really don't want me to," Natasha began. "I won't."

Steve blinked. "It's... okay."

Natasha figured that was the best she'd get out of Steve's muddled brain at the moment so she leaned forward and swallowed the head of his cock. He was too big for her to deep-throat, although she may try. She started with lots of tongue and lips and fingers stroking the rest. Steve enjoyed it, hips twitching and throat groaning. Natasha enjoyed it too. She knew she'd be wet by the end of this, but she was going to let Steve fuck her. Not when she had to be walking around in heels the next day and Steve was thick enough that she'd be waddling. 

Steve's hands tangled into Natasha's hair, pulling it back for her. Natasha moaned around him in appreciation. Steve's hips jerked, driving his cock deeper into her mouth. Natasha managed not to choke before she was able to pull back. She breathed in deeply after she sat up, keeping her hand moving on Steve's cock. 

"I need more," Steve breathed, fucking up into Natasha's hand. "Please."

Natasha already decided she wasn't going to let Steve fuck her, but she did have alternatives. She took off her tank top and unclipped her bra, revealing her pale round tits to Steve. She wrapped them around Steve's cock. "Is this good?" she asked in a rough voice. 

Steve began to fuck up between her tits. Natasha kept her eyes locked on Steve’s. He shuddered and moaned and moved frantically against Natasha’s skin. Natasha knew there was an urgency to the situation, but she wished she could slow down to truly appreciate the scene in front of her. 

She also found Steve attractive, as most who knew him did. And they had grown to be close friends. Steve was too much of a gentleman to suggest it grew anything more. Natasha wasn’t sure if she wanted that, before this. Because she knew she did now. She hoped they could salvage this.

Steve orgasmed as Natasha gripped her breasts and Steve’s fingernails dug into her shoulders. Natasha internally winced at Steve’s come, mindful of Steve’s already immense embarrassment. Steve leaned back into the couch, panting and shaking.

“Steve?” she questioned, soft and coaxing. 

Steve blinked down at her, a mix of relief and regret settling into his expression. “‘M fine, Nat.”

Natasha stood, wandering to the nearest bathroom to clean herself off. When she returned to where Steve sat, his face was back to his usual shade and he seemed back to normal. Steve gave her a weak smile when she handed him a washcloth.

“Get some sleep,” Natasha said as he cleaned himself. “And look me in the eyes tomorrow, or else.”

Steve let out a breathy chuckle. “So we’re good?”

“Yes,” Natasha agreed, half-yawning as she spoke. “We’re good.”


End file.
